


A Serving of Aegyo

by firefly_jars



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, i guess, is that even the ship name idk, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_jars/pseuds/firefly_jars
Summary: Sungjin has hated Wonpil's incessant affection and aegyo for years. Curiously, it starts to grow on him...
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	A Serving of Aegyo

**Author's Note:**

> so.... i havent written sungpil before but idk it's just funny to imagine since wonpil's aegyo is sungjin's absolute kryptonite... but maybe it could be his weakness in a different way?? >.<

"Ahhh!!!"

The sound of Wonpil's shriek woke the whole dorm up. In Sungjin's bedroom, a rustling of blankets, a groan, and footsteps ensued before the door swung open. A bedhead in a navy pajama outfit staggered out, slowly gaining some balance.

Another shout, and more of the members got up, realizing that maybe they had to respond to Wonpil's screaming after all.

"Oi, Pil-ah, what's --"

"Aahhh, hyung, eek!" Wonpil yelped and leapt behind Sungjin the moment he stepped in the doorway of his bedroom. Sungjin followed Wonpil's (horrified) gaze towards the corner of the cozy room, near a pile of (presumably dirty) socks.

"Wonpil-ah, what is it?" Sungjin inquired, rubbing his eyes. "I don't see anything besides your pile of dirty laundry. Are you that afraid of cleaning up after yourself?"

Wonpil made a whiny noise. "Nooo, Sungjinnie-hyung, it's a-a spider over there, it's a s-spider!" He pointed one of his slim fingers over, just a few yards to the right of the socks and closer to his heap of sheet music. Sungjin sighed internally at the messy state of the room.

"Alright, before I scold you about how your room is a pigsty, lemme grab some newspaper or something," he grumbled. It was too early in the morning for him to get all that panicky about a little bug guest.

Wonpil grabbed onto the leader's pajama shirt. "O-okay, I'll go with you, hyung."

The others, finally having gotten to their feet, watched their two members walk over to the kitchen, one strolling and the other tiptoeing alongside him. "Morning, hyungs," mumbled a sleepy Dowoon. Young K, dazed but smiling, waved good morning. Jae just yawned.

"Hey, guys," Sungjin called. "Pillie found a spider in his room, apparently. I gotta find something - ah, there we go." He picked up a magazine on the kitchen counter and headed back to the bedroom. Wonpil whimpered and followed Sungjin by the hem of his sleeve.

"Oh, pfft," muttered Jae. "Guess we can go back to sleep. Peace, y'all." He mock-saluted and trailed off into his own room to get in some more snoozes before practice.

Young K and Dowoon looked at each other and shrugged.

Sungjin steadily approached the eight-legged critter in the corner of the room. Wonpil was making little whimpering noises. "Shh," said Sungjin. "Calm down, it's a tiny bug that can't hurt you. I just needa get a good whack."

"W-whack?" Wonpil grabbed the leader's shoulder. His eyes looked even more strung out than before. "You can't just kill it, hyung! It's a good bug!"

"I thought you wanted to! You were screaming bloody murder just a minute ago!"

Wonpil pulled a puppy dog face. "I know... but I don't want to kill it..."

Sungjin just groaned. "Fine. Yeah. Sure. Morality, ethics, I get it." He looked back down at the spider, and lowered the magazine to the floor near it, waving the pages back and forth to entice the creature to climb up onto the cover. "Here, spidey-spidey."

"Yuck, don't give it a pet name! You call that spider with more affection than you call me!"

"Yeah, 'cause that spider at least does something good for our household," Sungjin retorted with a snort. Wonpil gawked at him, looking offended. "Here, spidey-spidey. C'mon."

Five minutes and a few more whining noises from Wonpil later, the spider was safely escorted out of the Day6 dorm and Sungjin put the magazine into the recycling bin. "Ugh, finally," he groaned. "Dealing with a little bug first thing in the morning... and that spider, too."

"Hey!" cried Wonpil. "So mean!"

Sungjin chuckled. "I'm heading back to bed for just a bit. You, do your laundry, man. And keep track of your sheet music." He pointed at Wonpil and waggled his finger.

Wonpil pouted at him, making sure Sungjin could see his disappointment. "You're supposed to at least say, 'Haha, just kidding!' first!" He puffed his cheeks, but Sungjin simply turned around with a "tsk," not having his tries at aegyo and baby-behaviour.

"Nope. Good night."

* * *

The next day was a group practice session down at the studios. After rehearsing and patching up some incohesive spots in the arrangement, the members filed out to head over for a snack at the nearby convenience store. Each of them picked up some flavoured milk and a popsicle or two. In Wonpil's case, he wanted more.

"Sungjinnie-hyung, can I have a bite?" he asked in his sweet voice.

 _Too_ sweet. Sungjin cringed and looked at him, his hands pulling his popsicle away from Wonpil. "In that voice? Hell no."

Wonpil pouted. "Aw, man, pleaase," he tried again.

"Nope, go bother Dowoonie for some of his."

"Ah, but you have Melona and he has a different ice cream!"

Jae shook his head and Younghyun just laughed at the scene. Dowoon meekly offered a bite of his Ba-bam-bar to his hyung (perhaps just out of sheer politeness), but Wonpil was strangely obstinate today.

"Hyung, pleaaaase."

"If you wanted Melona that badly you should've just gotten another one of your own!" he grumbled, but gave in and handed Wonpil his popsicle.

Wonpil was all too pleased with this outcome and grasped the stick before taking a _huge_ -

"Oi! You said a _bite_ , not the whole -!"

Young K bust out laughing. Sungjin face-palmed and glared at Wonpil, who simply giggled and tried to play it off with a grin, waving the clean popsicle stick back and forth as if to tease Sungjin further. It was his most dazzling smile. Well, dazzling to most. Sungjin looked just as unimpressed as ever, even as his heart began to falter at the sight. Man, he couldn't _really_ ever get mad at those adorable white teeth and crinkling eyes - whoa, whoa. _Whoa there, buddy_ , he muttered to himself internally. _The_ _hell?_

He shook his head. Weird.

* * *

It was movie night for the five of them, and this week it was _horror_ , as suggested by Young K. It was clear, based on how every member was seated, who felt most and least confident with the spooky genre. Young K sat up front, cross-legged, grinning and picking out the pirated file on the TV. Jae lay back into a comfy chair behind him, holding a big animal stuffie in one hand (just in case!) and a box of strawberry milk in the other. Dowoon sat on the right side of the big sofa behind the two, looking mildly bored. Horror movies just didn't really excite hte maknae all that much. He smirked at the thought of watching everyone else scream, though.

Sungjin leaned against the left arm of the couch, trying to get comfortable, but truly unable to with a big annoying Wonpil practically breathing down his neck. "Oi, Wonpil-ah, shuffle over towards the middle, will ya? The couch is s'posed to be big enough to seat _five_ comfortably, but somehow it feels as though there are ten crowded here, the way you're sitting."

Jae laughed when he turned to see what his hyung meant. "Damn, Wonpil, you look ready to lose your shit tonight. Want my stuffie? Seems like you'll need it more than I will."

Wonpil shook his head. "N-nah, I think I'll be okay. I have Sungjin-hyung right here, right?" He tried to bat his eyes at Sungjin but just looked more nervous; his eyes blinked rapidly. Sungjin just frowned down at him.

"Seriously, if you get any closer or grab my arm or something, you will not see the end of it from me, you hear?" he threatened. Wonpil had the sense to at least look sheepish.

"Okay, shh, everybody, we're starting!" cried Younghyun as he hit play.

* * *

Twenty minutes in, Wonpil was shaking like a madman and pinching the hem of Sungjin's sweater sleeve. The leader shot him daggers with his eyes, but Wonpil's eyes were transfixed in horror, glued to the dreadful screen.

A jump scare elicited a cry and Sungjin suddenly found a head of dark locks buried by his armpit. "Oi!"

"Shhhh!!" Dowoon, too, was too focused on the film to glance over to his left.

Sungjin frowned, and tried to pull Wonpil's head from his sweater. "C'mon," he whispered. Slowly, Wonpil raised his head and -

Jae screamed as a door slammed on screen. Wonpil's head rammed right back into Sungjin's side, and he nearly grunted. How was he supposed to enjoy movie night with a ram headbutting him every other minute? He considered dragging the younger one over to his room to bed and returning to watch the film with the others in peace. It sounded like a decent option, especially when the next jumpscare meant Wonpil threw an arm around Sungjin's waist and nearly caused him to choke on his own breath. He looked down, and all he saw was a sheep-like head of ebony hair. He considered yanking at it, but then... he realized it kind of felt... warm. Especially with the arm around his middle, it was like a strange half-hug. There was a shattering of glass and Wonpil suddenly grabbed a fistful of his sweater, though, and Sungjin yelped.

"Holy -"

"Aaaah!!!" A woman's scream cut through Sungjin's cry.

Wonpil's arm tightened, and his legs curled up closer to Sungjin's. Okay, hug-like or not, that was it.

Sungjin stretched out his legs to get up, and pulled with all his might to force Wonpil onto his feet, too. Dowoon turned to look at the pair as Sungjin dragged Wonpil out of the living room towards the hallway to their rooms. Jae, having witnessed the scene, exchanged a "Huh? I dunno" look with the maknae.

* * *

"Okay, buddy, no more horror movie for you!" Sungjin practically threw Wonpil onto his bed. "I swear I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning with bruises on my side!"

Wonpil finally looked up at him with doe eyes. "O-oh dear, s-sorry, h-h-h-hyung, I didn't m-mean to..." He ran a hand through his hair, combing bangs out of his eyes. "I just g-got a bit s-startled, that's a-all."

Sungjin sighed. "Alright, well, now we know you suck at scary movies, and I'm _not_ sitting next to you for movie night again! Man, you gotta at least sit beside someone who's cool with your... touchiness and all that, like Kang-bra!"

Wonpil pouted. "Y-yeah, I guess you're r-right..." His face turned downcast. Sungjin felt just the slightest tug on his heartstrings. "I just... find you're really nice to h-hold onto sometimes, Sungjinnie-hyung."

Oof, wait, what? Sungjin blinked. Frowned. "Uh......." _Well, okay. That's pretty g_ -

"-Okay, I shouldn't have said that, haha," Wonpil giggled, but he sounded nervous. He twiddled his thumbs, fiddled with his shirt. "Maybe, uh, you can, uh, go back to the movie."

As if on cue, another woman's scream, though muffled, could be heard from down the hall. Wonpil shuddered, arms wrapping around himself. "Y-yeah, I'm gonna just call it quits."

Sungjin's gaze softened. Wonpil really was weak against scary things... He felt a little bad for getting impatient with him. He sighed. "Yeah, alright, you stay here and away from the horror stuff." He sat down beside Wonpil on the edge of the bed. "Uh, and sorry... for dragging you to your room. It, uh, probably wasn't that big of a deal to begin with."

Wonpil shook his head. "Nah... I know you don't appreciate, um, whenever I get touchy or that sort of thing," he murmured. "I should probably stop doing that..."

"I mean..." Sungjin nearly stopped, but his brain suddenly felt tired and the words came out. "I don't think I mind that much, really."

He could _feel_ Wonpil's brows frowning. "Wait, what? You _hate_ my aegyo and touchiness."

"Uh... yeah, more or less, I do... but..." He could feel his face starting to burn. He wasn't making any sense, he could hear it. He hated Wonpil's aegyo. It was his absolute worst weakness... and yet? He _didn't_ hate it? Any semblance of logic was thrown out the window right there.

Wonpil scratched his head. "Um... Sungjinnie-hyung?"

He was clearly waiting for the leader to continue, but Sungjin was at a loss for words. He met Wonpil's eyes, which looked frazzled, distraught, like a little dog's, doe's eyes, so cute and full of love and -

"Whoa!" Thump. Wonpil nearly toppled over onto the bed as Sungjin's arms went solidly around his chest. Dumbfounded, his arms slowly found their awkward place around Sungjin's back, slowly giving him a pat. "Uh, hyung?"

"D-don't ask," he heard Sungjin grumble.

"O-okay," he puttered. _I mean... this is nice_ , thought Wonpil. _I never expected the day would come when_ Sungjinnie-hyung _would hug_ me _first._ He hugged back, arms tightening just a little. Just to the point of sweetness. He rested his head on Sungjin's shoulder, and felt the other's awkward tension pull just a little loose.

Sungjin's face burned. _I could get used to this_.

* * *

Younghyun, Jae, and Dowoon peered oh-so-sneakily past the doorframe, tastefully silent and simply glancing between the three of them with scandalized looks on their faces. _Well, well, well._ Young K giggled, almost too audibly, and with that, the trio zipped away, down the hall, back to the TV before they were caught. But they all knew they'd be sure to tease their leader and second-maknae alll about it the next morning.


End file.
